guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ritualist
right|thumb|140px|A female Ritualist The Ritualist is a shamanistic profession introduced in Guild Wars Factions. They specialize in the arts of channeling the powers of the dead and the spirit world, though in a more subtle manner than Necromancers, and are capable of effective healing, much like Monks. The Ritualist can be recognized by its typical robes, garnished with bones, teeth, shells, and other objects. Like Monks and Necromancers, they also wear magical tattoos. Furthermore, Ritualists are blindfolded to better communicate with the spirit realm. The patron god of Ritualists is Grenth. Ritualists provide party support as well as offensive enhancements through: *Binding Rituals: Create supportive spirits by "binding" them with ethereal chains. These spirits are capable of dealing damage (Pain), healing (Recuperation), or negating damage altogether (Union). *Item Spells: Conjure ghosts by containing their ashes within an urn. These bundle items allow you to heal (Protective Was Kaolai), deal damage (Cruel Was Daoshen), and resurrect allies (Lively Was Naomei). *Weapon Spells: Improve allies' weapons with magic effects that may heal (Weapon of Warding), increase damage (Brutal Weapon), or provide other benefits (Guided Weapon). Ritualists shine most in team support, similar to Monks. Ritualists are able to solo quite well, as well as effectively tank - given they run the proper builds. A Ritualist's strength lies in preparing for battle by summoning spirits and manipulating urns before battle even begins. Although, more recently, Ritualists can be found in Heroes' Ascent, dealing massive damage through such spirits and Channeling Magic for powerful spikes. The primary Ritualist's base armor provides 60 armor, +10 energy, and +2 energy recovery. A starting primary Ritualist begins with 30 base energy and 4 energy recovery. The Ritualist's primary attribute is Spawning Power, which increases the duration of weapon spells as well as provide additional health to spirits and creatures you create. Attributes *Spawning Power (primary attribute): For each point in Spawning Power, your weapon spells last 4% longer and your created spirits and creatures have an additional 4% health. **Spawning Power skills *Channeling Magic: With an offensive skill list of powerful spikes, Channeling Magic increases the effectiveness direct-lightning damage spells as well as energy management skills. **Channeling Magic skills *Communing: With a skill list heavy in supportive rituals, Communing Magic increases the effectiveness of offensive and defensive spirits and weapon spells. **Communing skills *Restoration Magic: With a flexible skill list of powerful heals, Restoration Magic increases the effectiveness of healing and health recovery skills. **Restoration Magic skills Profession Combinations See Secondary professions for a Ritualist Related Articles * Skills quick reference * Skills by category * Armor types * Armor crafting quick reference * Collector armors * Collector weapons * Crafted weapons * Unique items quick reference * Spirits * Effective ritualist guide * Ritualist dance information * Ritualist quick references (category) * Ritualist elite skill locations Notes * The conjuring of spirits and ceremonial ashes is very reminiscent of ancestor worship, a practice done in most Asian countries. An example is Japanese Shintoism and portions of Confucianism. Category:Professions